mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Letrotski
Jeff Letrotski or Richard (the) Hoovenheart, also known as Jeff Letroski or Jeff "The Dude" Letrotski, is a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes The Cutie Pox, Simple Ways, Somepony to Watch Over Me, and Trade Ya!, dressed differently in each. His names are not mentioned on the show, but they are used in Gameloft's mobile game. Development and design Jeff Letrotski is one of four ponies based on characters from The Big Lebowski: himself, based on and named after Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski (played by Jeff Bridges), Walter, based on and named after Walter Sobchak, Jesús Pezuña, based on and named after Jesus Quintana, and another Earth pony stallion, based on Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos. Richard (the) Hoovenheart is named after Richard the Lionheart. Meghan McCarthy stated on the homage to The Big Lebowski and easter eggs in the show, "Very rarely are those things written into the script, but then when it goes to Studio B and the board artists and Jayson Thiessen, supervising director, I think they have a lot of fun. They have to populate this world with these background ponies and they’re like ‘oh, they’re at a bowling alley, eh?’" |author=Chris Sims|work=ComicsAlliance|date=2012-07-15|accessdate=2014-03-27}} A fan's thought that the bowler stallions' inclusion in The Cutie Pox "was just the animators amusing themselves, rather than a sop to the adult audience" has been agreed to by Jayson Thiessen. Tim Stuby "had nothing to do with Lebowski" ponies. Depiction in the series Season two Jeff Letrotski appears alongside Walter and another Earth pony stallion at the beginning of The Cutie Pox. At the Ponyville bowling alley, he dodges Scootaloo's bowling ball as it careens across the building. Season four Jeff Letrotski, as Richard (the) Hoovenheart, appears alongside a filly at the beginning of Simple Ways when Mayor Mare announces the Pony of Ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. He later appears, with a visible cutie mark of two crossed canoe paddles, alongside another Earth pony stallion at the end of Somepony to Watch Over Me. Here, he cheers and dances with other bayou ponies over Applejack and Apple Bloom's delivery of apple pies. Jeff Letrotski appears again in Trade Ya! as a food cart vendor at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Here, his mane style is slightly different from previous appearances and his cutie mark is of an aluminum fryer basket. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, two versions of him are playable characters, similarly to Daring Do / A. K. Yearling and DJ Pon-3. The version of him present since early previews has the names Jeff Letrotski and either Jeff Letroski (after an update) or Jeff "The Dude" Letrotski (before an update), a different tail style and cutie mark than in both/either Somepony to Watch Over Me and/or Trade Ya!, part of the same outfit as in both The Cutie Pox and merchandise, and the description "This laid-back pony loves to bowl and lounge around. His bowling rival is the formidable pony Jesús Pezuña." The version of him present since respective March 25, 2014 and April 3, 2014 updates to the iOS and Android versions of the game has the names Richard (the) Hoovenheart and Richard the Hoovenheart, the same tail style as in both Somepony to Watch Over Me and Trade Ya!, the same outfit as in Simple Ways, and the description "Virtuous and noble, Richard (the) Hoovenheart does all he can to live up to his name!" Jesús Pezuña has the description "This highly competitive pony loves to bowl against his rival Jeff Letrotski… and does not like to lose." Merchandise Jeff Letrotski appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case, is shown in an image from The Cutie Pox on the back of Enterplay's Series 2 trading card #60 "The Three Strikes?", also appears on the formerly available "My Little Urban Achievers" WeLoveFine T-shirt, and is also shown on Acidfree's first art print. Gallery See also * * References